1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for remotely monitoring and servicing users' print systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the past several years, the printing industry has undergone numerous improvements resulting in improved printed products and services for customers. These improvements include the use of networks to help diagnose and treat problems with user's print related systems.
For instance, in certain systems, a company that had a printing press and/or other large scale printer, could have those printing components monitored via a network by a graphics company and be alerted if and when an error occurs or is generated by the component or any other component used in a printing system. In certain systems, this is accomplished by logging an error code generated by the printing component and alerting the user of the printing component that there is an error. In more advanced systems, this error code is sent over a network to another system that generates a message (e.g., an e-mail message) to be sent back to the user of the printing component indicating either the existence of the error or in certain situations a detailed description of what the error code refers to. Such a system gives the user of the printing component notice that there is something wrong with the printing component and allows the user of the printing component to try and rectify the error and/or contact qualified professionals that may be able to assist that user.
While these systems of error detection and notification have been an improvement to the field, they are still lacking in many facets. For example, although a user of a printing component will be made aware of the fact that an error has occurred, the printing system will not diagnose the complication based on the error code or troubleshoot the printing component to uncover the source of the problem. Although users of printing components can contact qualified professionals to troubleshoot the problem, such troubleshooting is often a lengthy process that results in significant down time for the printing system.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system, particularly a system that is able to both diagnose any problems that exist with printing components, or within the entire print production process across multiple print components of the print system, and at the same time allow the user of that printing component to begin troubleshooting for a particular problem, allowing the user to either find a solution to the problem or rule out other time consuming issues. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for remotely monitoring printing systems and addressing issues that arise in such systems. The present invention satisfies the foregoing, as well as other needs.